Heather Pederez
|image = |Gender = Duh, Female |Age = 15 |Hair Color = Blonde |Eye Color = Greenish-blue, the perfect colors for eye colors |Birthday = January 14, 1997 |Height = 5' 9" |Weight = 120 lbs |Address = Private Road 421 Street West |Occupation(s) = Being beautiful, actress, singer, and a student |Aliases = Heather "Drop Dead Gorgeous" Pederez |Family = Crystal Pederez, Jake Pederez |Friends = Trina & Mikayla. |Relationships = None yet, because I am too pretty |Pets(s) = My cute little Yorkie dog,his name is Cutie |Enemies = Almost everyone. They are just jealous of my talent. |Interests = Fashion, makeup, singing, acting, dancing |Education = Hollywood Arts |Talent = Duh, acting, singing, dancing, being beautiful… etc. |Weaknesses = Dumb and mean people, which is most people. They are just jealous of my talent. |First appearance = January 14, 1997 |Last appearance = Never ever |Portrayer = Da Hedgehog and Chole Grace Moretz}} Appearance Hair Colour:Blonde Eye Colour:Greenish-Blue Trademark:My incrible talent I love to wear dresses, girly clothes. I love to change my hair style. I usually wear it straight, but I will do it differently everyday. Family Crystal Pederez She is the wonderful mom who gave birth to the next big thing. She was the one how made me a super star. However, she made me go to Hollywood Arts, so I become a 'better student',but obviously,she wants me to show everyoen at that school how much better of an actress I am. Jake Pederez He is my daddy, he gives me gifts for being the most talented daughter and the nicest girl ever. He gave me my Yorkie, Cutie. He is so adorable! Leona Pederez She hates me like I'm Rebecca Black, I don't understand that. History When Iwas born,my parents found out that I have an amazing talent for acting. So, they made me audtion for movies, and I was an actor for all of them. However, my mom put a Hiatius on my carrer to go to HA. To show everyone my amazing talent. Personality I am perfect. I love fashion, singing, acting. Everyone secretly loves me, they are just jealous because of my perfect talent. I love to show my talent, and I am perfect for everything, and anything! Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris He is nice, but he doesn't know how to play THAT many insturments. Beck Oliver Describe your character's relationship with Beck Oliver. Cat Valentine It's pretty obvious that she is lip-syncing every song she sings. Jade West She is so mean to me! She says I have less talent the Trina, but that is false. Robbie Shapiro Ugh ,he is such a nerd. Plus the puppet is stupid. Tori Vega Poor little Tori doesn't have talent. She is such a wannabe. Trina Vega We are good friends, we hang out a lot. But, I secretly think she has no talent. Other People Kayla She is super nice to me. We both have talent, well, I have more talent then her. But, she has a little bit of talent. But, everyone knows I'm surprior. But why did she get a record deal? I should've gotton that! OOC:Yeah, that's my excuse for Mikayla leaving. Terra She hates me. I think she is just so jealous of my talent. Winter McCurdy She finds me annoying. Anna Breeze She's cool, and nice, and talented, but she has about 1/9 of my talent. Trivia *Many people are jealous of my amazing talent. *Whenever people tell me I look like Chole Grace Mortez, I take it as a complement, because I am prettier then her. *I love taking pictures of myself! *I don't use updates on TheSlap because I have way too much going on in my life to post it all on my page. *I am crazy, but people still love me. Gallery Tumblr m4sitmzWXs1qjfznvo1 250.gif Tumblr m4sitmzWXs1qjfznvo2 250.gif Tumblr m1ibf9JiAB1qhfdvio6 250.jpg Note from the Portrayer OOC: Heather is obviously like Trina. She thinks that she is chiz, and has complete talent. However, that's not to her. She realizes that most people don't like her, however, she uses that as a complement, thinking that they are jealous of her talent. I wll be nice, and tell you guys her true past. She was a loser in Elementry and Middle School. She wasn't popular, she had high grades, and was bullied several times. And, she found out that she had a love for singing. And she wanted to erase her past. So, what she did, was to convince herself that she was a true talent, and the next big thing. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1997 Births Category:Heather Pederez